Red and Black Roses
by StarPhire27
Summary: Three years after Kat and her crew suffered a terrible loss, a mysterious crew known by their calling card of Red and Black roses, begins to make a name for themselves in the thief community. After graduating from Gallagher Academy and joining the FBI, Kat must stop this new dangerous pair before they can commit the ultimate crime. (Sequel to Black and White Roses)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Here it is the first chapter of the sequel! enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own heist society or GG all other original characters are mine!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter one<strong>

The sky was dark and only the moon shown through the clouds that floated through the night sky. Silence washed over a warehouse district, where not even the crickets made a sound. Lights illuminated the street with an eerie glow. A young man walked casually down the street as a car burst into flame behind him. He wore black from head to toe. It was an elegant; expensive suit along with a pair of sunglasses that served to protect him from the flash of the explosion. His brown hair scooped to the side as if he didn't even try to comb it. He held hands with a young, black haired girl. She also wore black, only it was a skin tight cat suit with a silver mask that hid her identity. She held a black rose in her hand and the young man held a red one. As the departed the scene they tossed the roses behind them towards the flaming car. The roses landed only feet away from the fire and were spared from the flame's wrath. The pair slipped into a black expensive car and faded into the night.

The following morning, the warehouse district was no longer silent. A crowd of people had gathered outside to investigate the wreckage. The firemen had long since put the fire out and the smell of metal and smoke filled the air. The car had been completely destroyed. Everything inside it was ruined, charred, and unrecognizable. The firemen suspected a person was inside the vehicle but could not be sure until the investigators arrived. The street had been closed and the buildings in the immediate area had been forced to stop their daily business until the area could be cleared and properly investigated. Police cars, fire trucks and unmarked black vehicles lined the street near the wreckage along with the news vehicles.

The chatter of the policeman, firemen, and news crew filled the busy warehouse district. Among the policemen was a small, petite girl, with a lithe body and short black hair. She wore a dark grey pant suit and dark shades. She circled the remains of the car in search for anything that could suspect foul play. To her it all seemed rather…strange to being with, cars did not spontaneously explode. Something or someone made the car explode and with the damage that was seen on the vehicle there was only one thing it could be…foul play. At least that was what she thought had happened.

Although she was just a recent graduate of the prestigious Gallagher Academy, she had a skill set that many of the FBI did not. She could think like a thief; a criminal. She had been born into a family of thieves. At the age of three she was helping her father in his heists. By the time she was fifteen, she had her own crew. They pulled off some of the most well known art heists of their time. All of that was long behind her; she had left her family's business to do the right thing. Now she was an FBI agent, she was nineteen and she was determined to do her job. She was one of the best of her age and she was set out to prove it.

As she circled the remains she spotted what appeared to be a single rose, so she knelt down to take a closer look. The rose has been blackened by the smoke. She slipped on a latex glove and gently picked up the blackened rose. She rubbed the petals of the rose only to find that it had not been blackened by the smoke of the fire but instead that rose was black in color. She gasped and dropped the rose; quickly rising to her feet. She knew of only one person who used a black rose as a calling card and that person had died, three years ago. She remembered it clearly, oh so clearly.

The Black Rose calling card was part of a set. A white rose usually accompanied the black rose, but not once had she seen the two of them cause a car to explode. Something was not right and she could sense it. The owner of the Black Rose had died in an explosion along with the boy she was trying to save. It made it only that much more horrifying to see someone copy the Black Rose's calling card. It was an insult; something she took very personally.

She knelt once again to pick up the rose. She took a deep breath and held the rose carefully, for it had thrones. She looked for traces of a white ribbon, which was common when the Black Rose was alone. She found none. She frowned and searched the area where she found the black rose. She approached the car a bit more and looked underneath it. She found nothing. This only furthered her suspicion of a copy cat on the loose. She pulled out a plastic evidence bag and placed the rose inside. She walked over to her partner, a young man about the same age as she. He had nicely combed brown hair and wore a black suit. He stood on the side walk staring intently at the vehicle.

As she approached him, he asked, "What did you find?"

She lifted up the bag that contained the rose, "I found this black rose."

He frowned and grabbed the bag. He stared at the rose and for a moment there was a glimmer of hope, "Do you think it's hers?" He asked.

"It can't be hers. She died along with Hale."

"So then it must be a copy?"

"I didn't find a white rose or a white ribbon." She frowned and looked back at the car. "Wait… I see something."

"What?" He asked. She walked back to the car and knelt. Just under a piece of the car door was another rose. She slipped on new pair of latex gloves and gently removed the rose from its location. She rubbed the blackened petals to reveal a red rose. She frowned and pulled out another evidence bag. She placed the rose into the bag and walked back to her partner.

"Another rose, but this one is red." She frowned, "Nick, this has to be a copy cat."

Nick nodded and frowned, "Well whoever this is hasn't done a very good job of copying a calling card. Shouldn't the second rose be white?"

She nodded, "It is and this rose," She lifted up the evidence bag, "It's not white."

"So instead of the Black and White Roses, we have the Red and Black Roses." Nick sighed, "Kat, let's hope that no one is trying to bring our past back."

Kat frowned, "The only one who'd do something like that would be Taccone and no one knows where he is. Besides he got want he wanted, from me last time." She gave Nick the evidence bag and walked back to the car. She circled it once more; there were no other signs that could lead to the identity of the Red and Black Roses. There were tell-tale signs of the start of an explosion. She wrote down her observations on a note pad. The fire started underneath the car. She wished that the Bagshaw brothers were there. They were the best explosives experts that Kat knew. They would be able to tell what type of explosive had been used on the car. Kat suspected it to be C4; it was the only kind she knew of that would cause that much damage.

She hadn't seen her family in over two years. She left to the Gallagher Academy after her boyfriend had died in an explosion. She no longer wanted to live in a life of crime, so she joined the Academy. There Kat was trained to be a spy and as soon as she graduated she became a part of the FBI. Her family and other crime families shunned her for turning into a federal agent. The only person from her past she still remained in contact with was her partner Nick.

For him the change of thief to federal agent wasn't such a large leap. His mother worked in Interpol and in a strange way he followed in her steps. Nick was the only one from her past as a thief she kept in contact with. It was best that way, to not keep in contact with the family. She didn't want the FBI knowing what her thieving family was up to. She had managed to leave the family business for a second time; this time it seemed that she might not go back at all.

Nick approached Kat, who had already circled the car five more times in search of more evidence. "Did you find anything else?"

Kat frowned, "Just the location of start of the fire." She pointed the underbelly of the car, "Right there, and if anything the Bagshaw Brothers said stuck. It was probably C4 that was used."

"Why C4?"

"It causes a lot of damage, but the down side is that it's loud."

"In an area like this no one would call it in."

"Which is why they probably used it; they wouldn't have to worry about being caught." Kat frowned and turned to face Nick, "Did you give the evidence to the police?"

Nick nodded, "They'll have it tested."

"Good, maybe we'll get a better lead that way."

"Let's hope so, Kat."

"C'mon lets go. We'll have to report this; there has to be a reason we were sent here. Police men do not ask for FBI agents to investigate a car explosion." Both Kat and Nick waked back to their car. Nick got into the driver's seat and Kat slipped into the passenger's side. They drove off down the street; away from the crime scene. The car they used was nothing extravagant; just a simple black government car. Kat looked at the scene as they departed. She couldn't stop thinking about the black rose she had found. She was sure it belonged to Stacy, but it had been three years since she was pronounced dead. Kat didn't know what to do or what to believe. If it was true that Stacy had survived, perhaps her ex-boyfriend Hale did too.

Nick placed his hand on Kat's thigh, "Are you alright?" He glanced over at her.

"No, I can't stop thinking about that rose."

"It might just be a copy. That rose could have been painted…not genetically made like Stacy's rose."

"Let's hope you're right. I don't want any more of my past blowing up in my face." Kat placed her hand on Nick's. She looked at him and smiled, "I don't know what I would do without you."

He smiled back, "Well, you have me, now and forever."

Kat kissed Nick's cheek, "I know I do."

"Good, now we should be back at HQ in a few minutes. Try and clear you mind. We can't let them think this has become personal."

Kat nodded and looked out the window, "I know."

Once they arrived at the FBI Head Quarters, Kat and Nick were debriefed on the investigation. Questions were asked and many only created more question for Kat. In the end, she and Nick were assigned to keep an eye on these new criminals. It only caused her stomach to unsettle and her old thief instincts where on high alert. Something wasn't right and Kat was going to find out what it was. As she headed out, back to the car she ran through her mind every possible spot for a camera. All the nearby building would have at least two cameras pointed at the street. That would have accounted for at least three buildings and adding to approximately six cameras.

Kat couldn't barge in asking for security tapes without some sort of authoritative approval. She knew it would be nearly impossible to get the authority to agree on such a short notice. There had to be someone she could call to help her. The people she knew from Gallagher Academy were busy working their own cases. Kat knew she couldn't call them up for the help… but then again, it wouldn't hurt to ask. That's when she made her choice. She'd call her contact at the CIA and if all else failed she'd have to contact a last resort… her family.

Kat sat quietly in the car as she waited for her partner. She looked out the window and observed the general population. The people walked so calmly as if there was not a single worry in the world. School children walked on the other side of the street, they chattered about their day at school. Kat longed for a normal life. Her first attempt only pulled her back into her family business. On her second attempt lead her to a prestigious school of gifted girls; it was anything but normal. She learned hand to hand combat, etiquette, and even how to handle covert operations. To Kat the definition of normal was a bit distorted. Most of her childhood consisted of stealing and running from the authorities. Now she was the authority and she wasn't sure she could go back home.

It wasn't like she'd want to shun her family for all the crimes they had committed, for Kat was part of most of the heists. She was the leader of a crew, but that was all behind her now. She was no longer a thief but an FBI agent with a new crew to catch. The Red and Black Roses wouldn't know what hit them.

Inside the FBI office building, Nick waited on some papers to be signed. His debriefing took much longer that Kat's. He knew the agency knew something more than what they were letting on, so he asked a few questions of his own. It only managed to get him a warning so he'd have to tread softly from then on out. He had asked a few friends if they knew anything about the mysterious Red and Black Roses. The only information he managed to get was common knowledge that he could have easily gotten off the news broadcast.

Once he was released he walked out to the car, Kat waited inside; listened to music as she watched the people walk by. Nick took a moment to study Kat. Her eyebrows furrowed in such a way that he knew she'd be thinking about her family. It was a sad but dedicated expression that Kat wore often. Nick wished he had been more help, those three years ago. He wished he had done more to save Hale. He knew he shouldn't have made such a big deal about Stacy. She was just another person caught in the middle of Taccone's play. Nick could admit that he never liked Stacy much but when it came down to it, she was a reliable and good friend.

It always pained Nick to see Kat so worried. He sighed and squinted as he stepped into the bright sunlight. The heat beat down on the world, much like most summer days. That particular day seemed a bit hotter than the rest. Nick slipped on his sunglasses and wiped the sweat off his brow. He sighed and approached the car. He looked inside, only to find that Kat was still looked out the window. He could hear the AC running and was looked forward to feeling the cool air. Nick unlocked the door and took his place in the driver's seat.

He let out a sigh of relief since he was finally out of the horrendous heat. Nick removed his suit jacket and tossed it in the back seat. He loosened his tie and looked over at Kat. She had been staring at him. "What?" He asked.

"Could you wait to undress, till we get home? A car is not the appropriate place." Kat pointed out.

"I'm not stripping," Nick started the ignition, "It's hot and I'm removing some layers." He looked at her and she frowned at him. Nick sighed, "What?"

"We're not done with the investigation."

"We are for the day, or at least till they give us word."

"I'm not going to wait around for a lead. We're going back to the crime scene."

Nick drove off, heading home, "That place is still being investigated. We can't go back to the site, right now."

Kat frowned, "We're going."

"We'll go once the sun sets. We won't get anything with the local police around."

"Fine," She said with a sigh, "we'll wait."

"Good." Nick drove back to their shared apartment they obtained after they graduated from school. Kat couldn't go back home after she became an FBI agent. In her new life there was no room for her past. That was why Kat was with Nick. She couldn't go home. Even after graduation she had nowhere to go. Once she had left her home to attend Gallagher academy she was on her own. The school had paid for her tuition, a full paying scholarship, in order to attend such a prestigious school.

Katarina Bishop had left all that was her past life. Deep inside she know that she had to do the right thing. She even stole paintings to return to their rightful owner. She was a modern day Robin Hood for stolen paintings, but that life style only brought her hardships. She crossed several dangerous people and it cost her lot more than just a lost painting. It changed her life and so when she had the second chance to leave the family business once more, Kat took it. She never expected to become an FBI agent, it sort of just happened, and now she couldn't go home.

Nick and his mother took Kat in when she made the choice to attend Gallagher academy. After she graduated she and Nick rented an apartment together. Many would think it a bit scandalous, but to Kat living with a boy was not a big deal. Her entire family consisted of men so it was nothing more than what it was like living with her family. Besides, Nick and Kat had gone through so much that their relationship had blossomed into something more than what it had been before. After Hale had passed away she found herself finding comfort in Nick. He was always there when he needed her and now…she happily dated him.

It took Kat three years to warm up to Nick. She was much too afraid to lose someone close to her again. She pushed Nick away till she realized she couldn't do everything on her own. She did need someone, whether she wanted to or not. She couldn't be alone. So Kat and Nick were roommates, they shared a home and worked together in the same agency. She felt safe with him, but she knew, deep inside that her love life would never be easy. She wasn't a normal girl.

When they arrived at the apartment, Kat quickly entered the building; she didn't bother to wait for Nick. She didn't even care if he followed behind her. She was on a mission; she had to call a friend. She needed the extra help that the agency wasn't going to allow. Kat had to move off the record, and her friend from the Gallagher Academy was just the girl she could ask. Her name, Liz Sutton, she was the best hacker in the school. She was the smartest person she knew aside from Simon. Kat knew that Liz would be able to help with this new problem of hers.

Kat placed the keys on the kitchen counter as she passed by on her way to her room. The apartment was simply furnished. There was a three person couch in the small living room and an old twenty inch box television. In the center of the room were a small decorative rug and a coffee table. On that coffee table there was a pile of magazines and work case files. A few of the magazines had littered the floor near the small table. The apartment managed to look lived-in even though there was no kitchen table. There were only four stools that lined the kitchen island that divided the living room from the kitchen.

Once in her room, Kat locked the door behind her. She didn't want Nick to barge in. The apartment only had one room. Nick slept on the couch and Kat had the room all to herself. It was a gentleman gesture and deep inside, Nick didn't want Kat to be sleeping on a couch. So he offered her the room and he got himself a pullout bed couch. It wasn't as comfortable as a real bed but it was the right thing to do and he didn't mind. He cared a lot for Kat. He wanted to make her happy, but still he hoped that one day he wouldn't have to sleep on the couch anymore. He wanted to be with her for the rest of his life, he learned that the moment he picked her pocket that faithful night on the street.

Nick set out some food out on the counter. He prepared himself a sandwich since it was quick to prepare and also made one for Kat. He set it on the counter for her to eat when she was ready. He walked to the living room and sat at the couch. He looked at the television and sighed. He clicked it on and watched the news to see if he could learn anything else about this mysterious case of the Red and black Roses. Nick figured that night fall would make the best cover for him and Kat to investigate further.

He hoped that he hadn't upset her. He also had no idea why she acted so strange. He knew that this investigation posed some possible danger but they had been FBI agents for a year now and had seen several crazy and dangerous things. They had even come across a few copy cat thieves, so this was not a new subject. Nick worried that Kat's past would come back and ruin his newly found relationship with her. He didn't want that and so he'd have to be extra careful. He knew that they could face anything the world would throw at them. He was sure of it.

The world worked in mysterious ways and Kat was sure of it. Her life couldn't have been a coincidence and things had to happen for a reason. Out of all the agents in the FBI, it was Kat and Nick that had to have been picked to respond to the car explosion. Any other agent would have sufficed in such a situation, but no, it had to be her. It was as if fate had called her back to her past to remember those she lost all those years ago. She glanced at her phone hoping that her message had gone through to Liz. Kat stared up at the ceiling looking for patterns in the grooves of the paint. She found the figure of a rose; its white color reminding her of Sapphire. She hadn't spoken or seen her since the funeral.

Only shortly after the funeral Kat enlisted into the Gallagher Academy. She was a late addition to the school which wasn't quite frequent, but her skill level allowed her to gain entrance mid way through the school year of her sophomore year. That's where she had met Liz. It was lunch time and Kat was sitting at the far end of the class table. Liz sat at the teacher's table. She was the youngest and probably the only teacher's assistant that the school had. Liz sat at the end of the table; Kat had noticed how Liz seemed so out of place at the teacher's table. When she arrived, Kat was told by the head gossip that Liz had been hired as a teacher's assistant because she was requested. Kat soon learned that Liz had graduated the year before. It didn't take very long for Kat and Liz to start a friendship.

It was somewhat of a strange friendship. Kat always thought her a girl version of Simon, small, frail looking and a genius. They were both good at hacking and worked magic on their computers. Kat would never admit that she had a difficult time trying to separate Liz from Simon. She always thought of him when she saw Liz. It was a difficult thing for her to do, she missed her family, but she was in deep. Kat never thought that going to school again would ever lead her to becoming an FBI agent. Then again, she didn't know that attending Gallagher Academy would lead her there.

A series of beeps scared Kat out of her thoughts. She picked up her phone and stared for a moment at the banner across her phone that read "_New Message from Liz."_ Kat's heart beat fast and up in her throat. She wanted to throw up just because she couldn't get her heart back down into her chest. Kat took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She calmed her heart and cleared her mind she then opened her eyes once she felt ready to open the message. It was a long one, but summarized enough it didn't seem much like an essay.

Liz reported that there were several crimes occurring in the past year that involved two roses, a red rose and a black rose. There was no sign of the white rose appearing on the radar. The black rose, Stacy, had also not shown an appearance on the stealing radar. The FBI had been searching for them for years. Even Interpol had them under the most wanted list, but the Black and White Roses dropped off the surface of the world and two years later a red and black rose, appeared to claim their fame. There was never any record of evidence that was left behind. There were no fingerprints, no witnesses, and no footage. The places The Red and Black Roses stole from where spotless.

These, copycats were professionals and only professional could take on a pseudonym that recognizable. Even the case where there were hostages, there was no evidence. The hostages never saw a thing. Some had been knocked unconscious others blindfolded to keep from learning what was going on. The power had been shut off and the heist was done entirely in the dark. No one saw them come in and no one ever saw them leave. They were good, they were pros who knew they were good and they wanted the whole world to know it too.

Information like this was valuable because it was evident that Kat was dealing with a professional crew. Now all Kat had to do was ask around. She quickly packed her bag and paused as she realized she'd have to speak with her family. She'd have to see Uncle Eddie again and he was not happy with her choice of life. Well no one in her family was happy. Kat had become a federal agent and that was not something a thief, or the family of one would be proud of. She took a deep breath and opened her window. She slipped out and made her way down the fire escape. It was only two floors in which she had to climb down and she was glad she wasn't afraid of heights. The fire escape was not that safe to begin with, which was somewhat ironic.

Kat looked back up to the third floor and sighed. She darted for the street and hailed a cab. "Where too Miss?"

Kat pulled out an old worn out business card where she always keep tucked away on her person. Her Uncle Eddie had given it to her when she was little. He'd written on the back the address of his home, just in case she got lost, she could show it to the one to find her. It was weathered with age but the address was still legible. She handed the card to the cab driver and he smirked. She leaned back and watched the city as it passed by. She was going somewhere she told herself she wouldn't return.

She was returning home.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I hope you enjoy the chapter; I only edited it once so sorry for any mistakes. I was anxious to get it posted...Enjoy! ****  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I own all original characters and the plot, but not the Heist Society characters. Those wonderful characters belong to Ally Carter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

It had been years since Kat had returned to Uncle Eddy's home. She told herself many times before that she would never return. She didn't want to remember all the loss she had suffered. Her life as thief had not been a favorable one. She had lost her mother when she was just a small child and just recently she had lost Hale. He was the love of her life and even though she would never admit to anyone, she would have liked to spend the rest of her life with him.

Returning home didn't feel like the right thing to do. In fact it felt like a bad idea. Uncle Eddy had practically shunned Kat from the family after she graduated from a spy school. Once Kat had chosen to become an agent, she had left her family for good. It was the ultimate con. She'd managed to become something only few thieves managed to ever pull off. Only, Kat wasn't there to swindle the FBI and she wasn't there to pay off jail time and become a consultant. No one in the agency was fully sure if she was a thief like her father was suspected to be. Nick was the only one to know who Kat really was.

But she had left that behind, and was terrified to return to her uncle's home. Her hand shook and sweated. Her nerves were over powering her and this was not like her. She couldn't understand why she was so terrified. The last time she had left and returned; she wasn't afraid. In fact she was annoyed that she had been framed by her best friend, Hale. She managed to steal herself a new life and didn't want to return but had too. Her father was in danger…but now this time she wasn't sure if she was returning home. More-or-less she was just visiting her home to get advice on a case that was eating her from the inside out.

She knew that this case was nothing more than routine, but she had taken to offence when someone had used the black rose as their calling card. Copying a calling card can be taken as a serious offence especially when the previous owner of the calling card had just passed. It was outrageous! Kat was sure that if anyone were to know who these copycats were, it would be her Uncle Eddy. His long experience and history within the thief community kept him up to pace with the newer generations. Despite his age he never let the simple skills like picking pockets get sloppy.

Kat could hear her heart beat pounding in her ears. The sounds of the city street were drowned out by her own heart beat. Guilt rose up from the pit of her stomach as the taxi approached her uncle's home. She wanted the driver to turn back around and take her to her small apartment but her voice wasn't working. When the taxi cab stopped, she stared at the place she used to call home, in awe. Nothing had changed in the few years that she had been gone. Everything was still in the same place it was all those years ago. The small potted plant was still by the door, next to an old welcome mat.

The windows were dark and Kat wondered if anyone was home. It was still fairly early in the day, so she didn't expect anyone to be there. She couldn't even remember why she had asked to be brought there in the first place.

"Hey, Miss, pay up!" The taxi driver demanded.

Kat jumped, startled, "Oh, sorry." She pulled out some cash and paid the driver. She never carried more than she needed and she never carried around a credit card. She knew better than use electronic payment. It would be foolish of her to be tracked by her credit card; any thief would know better than that.

She took a deep breath as she stared at the building once more. The taxi cab was long gone; he left just as soon as Kat had stepped out of the car. In this second glance of Uncle Eddy's home, she noticed something was not the same even though on the surface it all seemed okay. She knew that something inside must be missing…and that was her. She sighed and mustered up all the courage she had and stepped up to the front door. She remembered that there was never a spare key outside of the house so she did what she always did. Kat pulled out a bobby pin from her hair and picked the lock. The intricate workings didn't feel familiar; even if she had once picked this lock a million times, it still didn't feel right. She frowned and managed to open the door in two minutes, which was much longer that she remembered.

She slowly opened door and stepped inside. The living room was dark but a warm glow coming from the kitchen lit her path. She was a stranger in her own home and felt almost like she wasn't supposed to be there. The living room looked a mess, as if someone left in a hurry. Kat remembered of a time when she would sneak back into her Uncle Eddy's home after a long walk to ponder a heist. Hale would be there, sitting on the couch, waiting for her to return. No matter the hour, he was always there. She missed that and had hoped he would sneak up behind her and ask her where she had been. But that wasn't going to happen. Hale wasn't going to appear in her uncle's home. He's dead, and she reminded herself.

Faint whispers slowly filled the living room. She walked slowly toward the kitchen light and wondered who was there. She tensed when she didn't recognize the voices. She placed her hand on the gun that was holstered onto her side. She slowly stepped closer towards the kitchen. A warm light glowed and a soft sent of soup filled Kat's lungs. She sighed as she remembered how her uncle's soup tasted. Once she approached the opening of the kitchen she leaned against the wall, still out of sight; in the living room. She closed her eyes and listened carefully. "We don't have enough help." A voice said.

"We can always find more." Someone answered; Kat couldn't put the voices to their owner but she was sure it was her family.

"That didn't work out well the last time we tried it, remember?" A girl answered this time and Kat knew instantly that it was her cousin Gabrielle.

"Well that all depends on what type of job you're doing." Kat said as she stepped into the light. They all instantly turned in her direction and stared. It was a strange sensation, to have her own family look at her as if she was an intruder. Kat smiled and stepped into the kitchen as if she had never left.  
>"Kat?" Gabrielle asked, "Is that you?"<p>

"Of course it is." Kat spread out her arms, "I haven't _that _changed much."

"Well…you're dressed like a…"

"Fed?" Angus added.

"Careful she might try and arrest us. Hide the evidence!" Hamish exclaimed.

_Ouch, _Kat thought as her insides coiled with anxiety and fear. She could hear her heart pounding in her ears again and it was making it difficult to keep up her cool and calm persona.

"Well what are _you_ doing here, Katarina?" Gabs asked. It had been the first time in ages since she had been called as such. The only person who used her full name was her uncle or…Taccone. Gabrielle had never really used her name unless she was upset.

Kat leaned up against the doorway as she kept her cool, "Now, why would I turn in my own family?"

"Well it should be easy since you left us to become an FBI agent."

"I didn't come for that, I came for something else." Kat frowned and she pushed herself off the wall. "I'll leave when I've gotten what I came for, if that's what you all want."

"I'd rather you leave now."

"If you can kick me out then go for it." Kat stood up straight and even though she was shorter than her cousin, she had an advantage. Kat had studied self defense and learned to fight during her time at the Gallagher Academy.

"And get my hair messed up? I don't think so, Miss Pantsuit." Gabrielle scoffed.

"Good, now I have something important to tell you all…something I think you'd all like to know." Kat stepped up to the kitchen table. She could smell the warmth of her Uncle's famous soup. She noted all the empty plates on the table and was a bit envious that she wasn't able to enjoy her Uncle Eddy's soup. She missed eating at the table with all her family. She missed the sweat warm scents that escaped the kitchen. She even tried to replicate her uncle's soup once but was unable to get the taste just right. She could never figure out what was missing and she realized that perhaps it wasn't a missing spice, but missing family members. Now more than ever she wished her family could follow her to her new life as an FBI agent.

"So what is it that you want to tell us?" Gab's tone was harsh and biting. It was clear she was still angry at Kat for leaving the family.

Kat took a deep breath; she knew that if she didn't tell them in just the right way they would think she's crazy. "I need help finding something out."

"That doesn't sound important to me." Gabrielle crossed her arms, "What do you _really_ want?"

Kat sighed, she knew she couldn't tell them everything but it was vital for them to know. They were family…but her job was also important. "I think…Hale and Stacy are still alive." Of course her accusation was slim and only based on the fact that there was a black rose left behind but something in her core told her that it was in fact connected to Stacy. However there was always the chance that it was a copy cat crew who decided to use the black rose. To Kat it didn't make sense as to why they would only use the black rose and not the white one. It all seemed too strange and it ate away at her.

Kat sat down on one of the free chairs and looked down at her shaking hands. She wasn't sure how to make them stop and was fairly sure that the rest of her body would shake if she didn't calm down. She had to compose herself, she had to be strong. Her crew needed her…or at least that was what she told herself. The crew was silent and this only made Kat more nervous and more anxious. Her hands went cold and sweat crept between her fingers.

BANG! Gabrielle's hand slammed against the table, breaking the cold silence. "Why would you say something like that?!" She exclaimed as she stood, "They died a long time ago, Kat!"

A rush of anger surfaced to the top as Kat stood, holding her ground, "Do you think I would be joking about something so important?!"

Gabrielle glared back at her cousin as if daring for her to try and fight her. She wasn't much of a fighter, it would ruin her look, but she was furious that Kat would say such… blasphemous things to the crew. If Kat wanted to guilt-trip the crew, it wasn't going to work on her. Gabrielle wasn't going to allow it, not now that she had become the leader in Kat's absence. She was going to defend the crew to the ends of the earth; even if it meant going against her own cousin.

Kat met her cousin's glare with one of her own. She had been trained to keep a straight face, not at the prestigious Gallagher Academy, but by her very own father. She couldn't back down, for she truly believed that Hale was still alive. She wanted that more than anything in the world. She wanted it to be real and she was going to prove it. All Kat needed was a crew to back her up. "I received a case today, a car explosion…there where two roses left at the scene." She took a deep breath, "Have you heard from Sapphire?"

"What does she have to do with that so called case?" Gabrielle asked.

"One of the roses that were left behind…" Kat hesitated, "it was black." She pondered if she should say that the other rose was red in color. She wasn't sure if that fact would even make a difference to the crew.

"Someone used a black rose as part of their calling card?" Hamish asked.

Kat nodded and sighed, "I suspect that someone could be trying to piggy back on Stacy's record."

"Could it be Sapphire, who's trying to cope with the loss of her twin? I hear it's especially hard for twins when one dies." Simon added.

"No Sapphire was on a long term vacation, last I heard." Angus stated, "Well at least that's what she told us when she left."

Kat pondered this. If Sapphire wasn't stealing and was still trying to cope with the loss of her sister, she wouldn't be in the loop. There would be a slim chance that she even knows that there was a black rose out there being used. However, if Sapphire did know about the rose she should be outraged and possibly be tracking this person down. I didn't makes sense, there had to have been something or someone out there that could make sense of all of it. "So Sapphire hasn't been around?" Kat asked.

"No, she hasn't. Not since she left. You remember that don't you?" Gabrielle quipped.

Kat nodded, she did remember. Shortly after the investigations had stopped, Sapphire left, determined to find an answer. Sapphire hadn't taken it well and raged when she learned her sister had passed away. She left the crew claiming she'd take a vacation. She'd been so broken that she lost interest in stealing. Sapphire claimed she wasn't retired but it had been more than a year since anyone has heard from her. She could be considered MIA in the thief community.

"I know what you're thinking, Kat." Gabrielle said, "You think Stacy is alive. Well she's not. If she was, Sapphire would have told us and Stacy herself would have come to us." She was right, and Kat knew it deep inside. Such important information…Sapphire wouldn't have kept it from her. It wasn't like her to have a mean nature. Stacy might but even Kat didn't think Stacy would keep any information about Hale a secret.

Kat sighed, knowing that she completely hadn't gotten over Hale, but how could she? He was always there for her. He was her best friend. They understood each other more than anyone else in the world. Kat had spent so much time with Hale; he had become more than a friend. He was family no matter what happened between them. She loved him and would travel the world a million times over if it meant being able to spend time with him again.

"There was a second rose." Kat managed to say. Her mouth felt dry and her hands were cold with sweat. She rubbed her hands on her pants in attempts to keep them warm. "The only strange thing about it was…it was red and not white."

"Then it must be a copy cat." Hamish pointed out.

"Someone must be trying to use the black rose to get infamous." Angus added.

Kat nodded, they were right. There was a chance that it was a copy cat, but it didn't seem like a solid truth. She felt there was more. Something, or someone out there had a reason to use that black rose and Kat needed their help on figuring out who these persons were.

"They've done a number of dangerous things and they seem to have the same violent style of Stacy's." Kat added.

"That doesn't mean its Stacy." Gabrielle said, "It could just mean it's a copy cat who really liked Stacy." She looked up from filing her nails, "It's probably a rookie trying to piggyback on the Black and White Roses' fame."

"But there's that chance it could be Stacy…or Hale. Please, you have to help me figure out who they are." It took all of Kat's strength to keep herself from crying and begging her family to help her. She didn't want to seem crazy, but by the looks of her family, they saw her desperation. Kat took a deep breath and looked at her hands. Her body had been shaking and she didn't even realize it. "If he really is out there…I don't want to lose him again." Her voice shook, just as her body did. Kat didn't dare look at anyone. She was much too afraid she would break down and cry.

"We'll help." Simon spoke. "Kat's right, if he's out there then we should at least try."

"But if he's not out there then what?" Gabrielle protested.

"We put a few criminals away. Hasn't that been what we've been doing?"

"We're just setting ourselves up for heartbreak all over again." Gabrielle stood from her seat and frowned, "Are you really willing to put yourself through that? Because I don't want to feel broken again."

"We can do this." Simon reached for Gabrielle's hand, "We've gone through so much already one more risk can only make us stronger." His voice was calm and soothing; even Kath was fully convinced.

"Fine…what can you find out about these people?"

Simon smiled, "Well I'll get working on that." He typed away on his computer; searching for any information on the Red and Black Roses. His brow furrowed and little lines marked his forehead. Times had been rough on the crew with the loss of Hale, Kat and Alex. Although the focus has seemed to be Hale and Kat, Alex was still missed. Gabrielle cried nights on end for him. Hamish, Angus, and Simon tried all they could to comfort her but it wasn't the same without Kat in the house.

Eventually the crew disbanded and went their separate ways. Simon returned home to work alongside his father's company. The Bagshaw brothers spent a good portion of their time travelling and picking pockets. Gabrielle drowned her sorrows by shopping and using her stepfather's money. Only just recently had they all tried to join together to bring Kat to their attention. And here she was desperately asking for their help but Gabrielle wanted Kat to leave. There was enough pain caused and would rather have Kat return on different terms. The only problem was that deep inside…they all wanted her to stay.

They had planned to steal the very painting they planned to steal when Hale had died. They hoped it would lure Kat, but not once did they suspect her to come to them first. It was as if Fate had brought them all together once more to fix what was broken. It was an unexpected event on both parts. Kat never thought her crew would be there to take her in on her crazy offer. She had heard that they had all separated but to her surprised, they were all together in her uncle's home. The crew never thought Kat would return, especially after she became an FBI agent. Now Kat was home, it felt good to have the entire family together since they parted ways after Hale's funeral.

Kat watched as Simon typed away at his computer. It felt as if she has traveled back in time to the old days before there was Hale. It made Kat smile, her shoulders dropped and she leaned against the table as she waited for Simon to finish. Everyone anxiously waited for the diagnostic. If anything was needed, Simon could find it.

Simon looked up from his laptop. He was silent for a moment but spoke a few words, "They're good."

"How Good?" Angus asked.

"Very good." Simon's frown reappeared, "There's not a single trace of them besides those roses they leave behind. They've also risen up on Interpol's radar in just a few months."

"How high up?" Kat asked.

"Top ten, but they also have a lot of the same techniques as the Black and White Roses." Simon said as he typed, "It's just the way they arrange the sites. They're way too similar to just be copy cats. I think…and I know this sound crazy but I think it could be Hale and Stacy. Maybe Kat is right…maybe they are alive?"

"Just because they're good doesn't mean they're Hale and Stacy. I still think it's a copy cat." Gabrielle insisted.

Kat pondered this, what could be of more use? Simple files aren't always enough. No one knows what these people looked like. "There is one more place we can look." Kat said, as she remembered a vital piece of information, "The warehouses in the area are bound to have cameras that could spot them."

"But if they're as good as they sound, then maybe they got all the cameras blocked." Hamish pointed out.

"It won't hurt to check." Kat said as she looked over at Simon, "You think you can search the West Shore warehouses?"

Simon nodded, "On it." In a matter of minutes Simon found a camera feed that hadn't been interrupted. It had one of the best views and the images were as clear as day. The only problem was that the Red and Black Roses where too far. "I found something but they're out of focus…I could look for another feed to see if there's a better chance at seeing a face."

It was strange that such pros or copy cats would leave a camera un-tampered. It was a risk that only a rookie made. They were careless and cocky. It didn't fit the profile of a professional. The only time a professional ever created large scenes was because there was a solid reason behind it. It suddenly made sense. They wanted to be seen. They were teasing the authorities by giving them hints of who they are, but why would they do such a thing? It didn't seem to make any sense to Kat.

"Did you find any other feeds?" Kat asked Simon.

"Yeah and this one is closer in range." He frowned, "This can't be right. Why would they leave these cameras running?"

"I'm not sure but I think they wanted to be seen by someone…someone willing to search the surrounding cameras." Kat frowned, "Bring the feed into focus."

Simon did as she asked and brought up the camera feed with the closest view. The crew all gathered around to look. Simon played the video feed it was out of focus but it clearly showed a female and a male approach a car. It was the exact car that had been blown only a few hours ago. The female in the video had been wearing a skin tight cat suit and a sliver mask. It shimmered under the street lamps and made it almost difficult to clearly see her face. The male in the video wore a nice suit and dark sunglasses. The pair seemed out of place in the warehouse district. She appeared to be out of James Bond movie and he appeared to come out of a fashion magazine for men.

As the video continued, the crew watched as the pair in the video feed approach the car calmly. The pair stopped by the car's driver side window. Only for a few moments did it appear that they were talking to the man in the car. Suddenly, there was a flash by the car. The female had her arm out stretched; it was clear what she had done. She had killed the driver. Such actions threw Kat through a loop. Although she knew that there had been a man killed in the car explosion, she didn't realize that seeing the act would make her stomach churn. Especially after seeing the female kiss the guy she was with. It wasn't a simple peck, no, it was a passionate kiss.

This pair, the Red and Black Roses, were unlike anyone she knew. Even Stacy wasn't that twisted. The girl in the video glanced back as if she was staring straight into the camera. It sent chills down Kat's spine which caused her to shiver. Kat watched as the pair walked away from the car; tossing the roses behind them as the car exploded. These two were ones for theatrics. They knew they were being watched, and they wanted everyone to enjoy the show.

It made Kat sick to see someone so willing to kill without feeling any remorse. How could this pair, make out after they killed someone? Sure Kat had been trained to kill someone 100 different ways just using a bobby pin but it didn't mean she'd feel good about doing so. She wanted to find these criminals, not because she felt they were important to finding Hale, but because they were dangerous. They were much too dangerous to leave them out on the streets committing crimes. They had to be stopped.

Kat had become aware of the silence of the room. It was obvious that they were all disturbed by what they saw. "Simon, can you fix the feed so we can see their faces better?" Kat asked as she got up out of her seat. She paced the room as she wondered who these persons could be. It was an easy task, fixing the pixilation of a video feed was novice, but Simon did as he was asked. He fixed the feed and cleared up the images. The images were still too far so Simon worked his magic. He used face recognition software that he had "borrowed" from the police station.

"I need to access to a better database." Simon said to himself.

"What for?" Kat asked.

"I'm running face recognition software but I don't have a large enough database."

Kat thought about it for a moment; suddenly realized that she had that kind of access, "But I do." She smirked and walked over to Simon. She showed him how to get to the FBI database and logged him in.

"Are you sure this is…safe?" He asked.

"You're safe and this is legal, so no one will be trying to find out who used the system."

Simon frowned but nodded, he didn't like the idea that he'd be so open to the FBI accessing his computer. He knew he could trust Kat but she was after all on the good side now and that was risky. He ran the search on the Red and Black Roses' faces. It took him much longer since the system had several thousand of faces to compare. Simon didn't want to limit the system to just the area but he expanded it the entire database, which included international faces. The system ran well known criminals first and then the general public. It was going to take a while.

A rush coursed through Kat's body. She missed being able to work with a large group of people that she could trust. Her life as an FBI agent had become routine and frankly it was boring. There were so many rules that she was getting tired of them. She wasn't allowed to do anything without approval, which was far from what she was accustomed.

Working for the FBI was a bit of a challenge. Kat had to follow the rules but she also had the chance to help others. That's why she joined. She wanted to help others but all these rules and protocols were too much to handle. She was tired of being trapped somewhere in the middle. She wanted to protect those that she loved… her family…Hale. Her training made it possible for her to stand up and fight back. No one else would be harmed under her watch. She'd make sure of that.

As the night continued, the facial recognition software ran; searching through millions of faces throughout the world. The crew spent the evening talking about what they had done in those three years that Kat had disappeared. A lot had happened in those few years, more than Kat had anticipated. She realized how much her family had changed…how much she had changed.

A tinge of sadness pulled at Kat's heart when she realized how well off her family was off without her. They weren't stealing on a grand scale anymore but they all seemed happy. The only thing that Kat didn't see was that the crew wasn't doing well without her. They all needed her. They had separated because there was nothing to keep them together anymore. Kat had been their glue. She was the basis to which kept the crew together, but they would never let her know.

The crew had decided to play it safe now that Kat was an agent. Gabrielle was still angry at her cousin. She would never forgive such a reaction. They all needed something to keep them from remembering their losses. Even Kat, who left to become stronger but in the end left her entire past behind. No matter what she did or who she became, she couldn't hide her past. It would always be there as would her family. They were always going to be there for her.

To Kat they were all new and changed. The Bagshaw brothers had gotten taller and were quite handsome. They had discovered the world hair products, possibly due to Gabrielle, Kat thought. Simon had also gotten taller and looked less nerdy. His clothes had become that of a business man. It fit him quite well. Gabrielle hadn't changed much. She was still thin, tall and beautiful. She had all the curves that Kat would like on herself. She learned that her aunt had remarried but that was no surprise. Kat's aunt had remarried several times throughout the years.

"I've got a match!" Simon interrupted.

"Well? Who is it?" Gabrielle asked. Simon pulled up the software and paused, staring at the screen. The first one to be matched was the female. From the video footage they were able to find two that fit the face. The first image that appeared was one of a light tanned skin tone. Her hair was maroon and long. Her eyes were brown and she wore and gentle smile. The other pictured that had been matched was of a girl with jet black hair and pricing brown eyes. She glared at the camera as if she wanted harm whoever was behind the camera. They were the same person only different appearances and attitude.

The crew knew these twins well.

"That can't be right." Gabrielle said as she intently stared at the computer screen, "There's no way that it's them."

"Sapphire wouldn't blow up a car!" Hamish defended, "That's not her style."

"Well it's not Stacy." Gabrielle pointed out, "She'd dead remember?"

"Could Sapphire have dyed her hair black?" Simon asked.

"I don't think so." Kat answered, her voice trailing off. "What about the other person?"

"It's coming up now… give it a bit." Simon said as he fiddled with the computer. The crew all watched as the matching image appeared. The crew all but gasped as the image of the matching male appeared. He was handsome to say the least. His hair was nicely combed and he work brand-name clothing. He had a mischievous smirk that said he knew he was good looking. Any girl could easily fall for him and that smirk proved he knew it.

Kat was one of those girls that had fallen for his charm and good looks. She knew him all too well. When she realized who she had been staring at for the past minute she nearly fell forward onto Simon. "That can't be right." Kat muttered, "He's dead."

"But that's him." Angus said, "It really is him."

"The system must be wrong." Gabrielle added.

"No." Kat stood and held herself together, "They're alive…both of them. Hale and Stacy are alive!"

"That doesn't make any sense. How is it that they survived the explosion?"

"Not only that, Gabs, but why would they be killing people?" Simon asked.

"We have to find them." Kat demanded. If it really was them, she wasn't going to lose that chance of getting back together with Hale. She wasn't sure how she was going to find them or what she would do when she did, but she knew that she needed to find them. She would have to call Nick and tell him the news about their discovery. Then she'd have to search for more, FBI approved, information about them. She knew she had to act before the Red and Black Roses struck again. They didn't need more dead bodies and Kat didn't want Hale to go to prison for killing a man.

Prison… She hadn't realized that Hale could be charged for his crimes if he was caught. She wouldn't be able to turn him in, but she couldn't fail her job. Hale must have had a good reason for his actions, Kat was sure of it. Perhaps being an agent wasn't for her, or so Kat thought. Maybe being a thief was more her style. After all she was born and raised as a thief. She couldn't just deny her upbringing. It was deeply encoded in her DNA.

She was going save Hale whether he wanted to or not. She was going to be the hero; that she was sure of. If all else failed she knew she wasn't alone. She wouldn't give up on Hale, ever. She lost him once but this time she was prepared. This time she wasn't going down with fight. She was going to get her Hale back no matter what.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Review please! Reviews make for a happy author.<strong>


End file.
